a different way
by thesummerisabummer.NOTREALLY
Summary: Bella is the new girl at Forks high.Edward Dustin are twins but Edward get all the girls Full summery inside. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own twilight! ( but i wish i did)

Prologue

Bella is the new girl at Forks high. It's the middle of the year so it's really hard to make friends.

Edward is the hottest guy in school and can get any girl in bed with him, the womanizer. And thinks it will be the same with Bella.

Dustin is Edward's twin and is sick of every girl coming up to him and asking him for Edward's number. So when new girl Bella comes he expects the same thing. So what happens when Bella falls for him instead?

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. **

**Tell me if you think it will be good or if i should even write it. different **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so sorry for the wait guys but you should be glad i was sick because if i wasn't then this wouldn't be up. The other reason this wasn't up is because I have a Little bit of writer's block. And on my first chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. i got 2!

This is NOT a Bella and Edward fan fiction

All human.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2 – first day

Bpov-

_Beep-beep-beep._

Stupid alarm clock. I know that if i don't get up now I'll be late for school and that wouldn't be good considering that this is my first day, at Forks High School. _Great._

My dad just had to get a new job and moved me and my step-mom across the country. To some small town called Forks, population 3 000.

I probably sound like some snob who throws a temper tantrum every time something doesn't go their way. I may be mad that we had to move, but at least I put on a happy face for my dad and step-mom. OH CRAP! I just wasted 10 minutes thinking.

I jumped in the shower and let hot water relax me,it's going to be a long day being the new girl in school. The attention wont be so good for me, I'm really clumsy

I quickly put on my clothes that had laid out yesterday and grab an apple my

keys and book bag and went out the door.

The only good thing about moving is the fact that my dad felt so bad about it that he bought me a new car of my choice, a 911 turbo yellow Porsche! I love it.

I Guess I left a little to early because when I got there my car and a one other car at the office was the only one in site. I deiced to go in and get my schedule and take a look around so I'll know where everything is. When I got in the office the warm air over took me and I just stood there.

" Umm excuse me, can I help you?" A kind looking lady asked.

" Oh yes. I'm new here, my name is isabella Swan... but please call me Bella," I said.

" Right your the new girl just let me find your papers and you can be on your way" She sighed like she was bored, I would be to if I had to sit in a chair all day.

As I waited there, I looked around the room for the first time and realized that it's just like Forks outside, green, green and more green. But I guess that's what happens when it's a place of consisted rain.

" Ah here you go. Have a good day, and if you need anything else just ask for me, Mrs. Cope." Mrs. Cope Said... well at least i know her name now.

" Okay thank-you," I said, While I hurried out. After taking a look around i still had about 20 minutes before people started to arrive. I'm glad I brought Little Women with me. I must have read it a million times already, but who can blame me it's amazing.

After what seemed like 5 minutes kids stared to pull in the parking lot , I could see all eyes on me, the boys weren't looking at my face though and the girls were looking at me with jealous stares. I've always known I am beautiful. I just hated it, back home I had all the boys after me but the only boy I've ever cared for was Brandon. We had our whole life planed out after high school he was going to work at his father company while I go to School and become a nurse. Everything changed when he was in a car accident and killed him. I haven't been the same sense.

When I looked up I could see a boy starring at me.

**Ohhh... who is this boy? Is it Edward, Dustin, Mike or maybe just maybe it's Jacob.**

**Tell me who you think it is. SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I would love suggestions. for my next chapter. **

**I also wont write till I get at least 4 people saying who they think it is **

**Thanks.**


	3. her first day

Okay, so i know the last chapter was short. I promise that this one will be longer.

Okay so this Idea kinda came to me right now. At the beginning of every chapter I will say the name of the reviewer that helped me the most or touched me the most or the one that I liked the most. AND LAST CHAPTER IS......... Jacob black Ooft. thank you soooooo much. this reviewer told me something that touched me very much it might have been very short but for her or him to tell me that. it amazed me. ON TO THE STORY

This chapter is in ... Edward point of view.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. sadly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 3- Her first day

___________________________________________________________________________________

Shit i slept in! Good thing I had a shower yesterday before I went to bed, but I wouldn't call it bed with Lauren all over me last night. I have to break it off with her today. I thought as I was getting dressed. I looked back to my bed because I heard something move. SHIT what is she still doing here, if my parents come in I'm so dead

" Hey Lauren I need you TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! IF PARENTS COME IN AND SEE YOU HERE THEY'LL KILL ME!! " I said the first part nice she probably thought I wanted to do it again. But after I said the last part her look became scared, like she thought I was dumping her. I was, just not now.

"ummm...well could go in the closet?" Lauren asked with I guess was a sexy voice. She isn't the hottest girl in school and she defiantly isn't the best in bed. As I was considering this I looked at the clock it read 7:13, nope can't go in the closet. If I'm late one more time my dad will kill me.

" No we are going to be late," I said.

" Fine." She pouted

" Now leave."

" But Eddie can't I go in your car."

" Okay" Only because this is the last chance she'll get.

" yay! I'll go put on my clothes!" Lauren was jumping on the bed by now. Maybe I should stay with her a little longer. It would prove to my brother that I can keep a girl for more then two nights.

Right on cue my brother comes in to see a naked Lauren kissing my neck.

" Ummm I'm sorry. Mom just wanted me to tell you to come down stairs to say bye." Stupid Dustin always walking in at the wrong times.

" K." Running down stairs. I turn to see Dustin flowing me. " You tell mom your dead , got it?" Dustin just nodded.

" Good-bye Edward" Just before she went out the door mom turned around. " Good-bye Lauren!" She called up-stairs, and shut the door.

" I thought I told you not to tell mom," I said. As I punched him.

" I didn't! She probably heard you guys last night."

" WHAT EVER. YOUR JUST JEALOUS."

" Jealous of what? The fact that you get to have sex Lauren? WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU I'M NOT!"

" Well you should be because I look better then you, I dress better then you, and I get all the girls. The last time I checked you haven't even had a girl friend let a lone sex," I whispered in his ear. He smiled like he knew something I didn't. I turned around to go in the kitchen only to see Lauren in a thong and bra bending over to pick up something she dropped.

" What are doing?"

She stood up and walked over me, put her hands down my underwear and started to play with my dick " Waiting for today to be over so I can come here and fuck you like never before"

" Sounds like fun. now go up stairs and get dressed. As much as I like to see you like this, you just can't wear this to school."

" why not?"

" Because I don't want to punch some guys lights out ."

" awe.. your being over protective."

" yes I am" She ran up stairs to get dressed but before she slapped my butt.

" I'm leaving see ya" Dustin called just before shutting the door

I have a weird feeling, like something is going to happen today. Oh well.

Graping my keys I yelled " Come on Lauren! We have to go,"

" Coming!" Lauren comes down stairs wearing the most slutty outfit ever " I want to see you punch some guys lights out"

I can't believe she actually thought I meant that. I thought as I was getting in my car a silver Volvo.

" The only thing I like about your brother is his car. It's WAAAY better then yours."

" Lauren I'm not in the mood to deal with your bitchiness"

" I was just saying, I mean I can name a million things about you thats better then him. And two things about him."

"Okay besides his car whats better?"

" He's better in bed," WAIT! WHAT? DID SHE JUST SAY THAT? " Opps I mean.. umm you're better in bed. I mean.. umm" she stopped talking.

" You've slept with my brother?"

" Yes... But we were both drunk and... it didn't mean a thing."

" Thats why you didn't care when he came in my room this morning,"

" Ya" She sounded scared.

" And in the kitchen you wouldn't have cared if he walked in?"

" probably not, please don't be mad at me."

" NO LAUREN! WE'RE OVER!"

" NO, you can't mean that?" She said as the tears came running down her cheek.

" Yes, I can and I do."

" NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING."

" No Lauren, and wipe those tears out of your eyes we're almost to school." I know this trick, she is only acting like this because she thinks I'll take her back. Well I'm not. And you can tell that they are fake because she isn't short of breath and her eyes aren't red. No one will even notice that she was crying.

As I got out of the car I heard a guy whistle. Turning around to see Mike Newton looking at a yellow Porsche, but why would someone whistle like that at a car? But this is Mike we are talking about. Then why are all the guys crowding around this car ? Taking a closer look I saw the most hottest girl I have ever seen in my life leaning on the hood of the car. A guy could get a good look at her boobs because she didn't have her jacket on and and her shirt was low cut. They were the perfect size for my ' bed time '. She just dropped her book mark, bending I could see her ass, also perfect for ' bed time '. When she came back up she notice everyone staring at her, and when that happened everyone started to go back to their own business everyone except me I was still staring at her breasts.

" umm... eyes up here buddy," my eyes snapped up to her face, until now I never even got a look at her face. She was pretty but I liked the view of her boobs better. But she looks like the type that might get mad if you stare there for to long , by the looks of her now she's mad.

" Hi my name is Edward Masen and yours is...?"

" Isabella Swan, but call me Bella and if you don't mind I would like your eyes on my face." My eyes kept going down to her boobs.

" Sorry, would you like me to walk you to your first class this school can be very confusing." please let me. I'll walk behind just a little bit so I can get a good look at her butt but not to far because then she'll know that, that is what I'm doing. I prayed. But before she could say anything Alice and Rosalie come over.

"Thats okay Edward we'll walk Bella here to her to her first class," Alice said. God I hate them. They were the only girls in school that didn't leave their boyfriends for me .

" I think we should leave that up to Bella to decide." I said looking to her.

" well... umm I already promised them that I would walk with them," She doesn't even know their names.

" Okay but first can you tell me Alice and Rosalie's names I keep forgetting them." Wait did I just tell Bella their names?

" Alice and Rosalie, Good-bye Edwin." Shit she doesn't know my name or she was just saying that but it doesn't matter because I'm not giving up on her she will be in my pants soon enough. Weather I have to force her or not.

**Okay guys, so now you know that the person looking at her was Edward** **and I know he sounds sweet sometimes but he's not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND IT HELPS ME WRITE **


	4. The Perves

**Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!! GOT IT? K? GOOD :) ( but a sad face for not owning twilight) :(**

**Now that I'm done talking on with the story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3- the perves BPOV! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

When I looked up I saw this really hot guy, but the thing that made me mad was he wasn't even looking at my face.

" umm... eyes up here buddy." What a perve. What kind of guy looks at girls boobs with them standing like two feet away?

" Hi my name is Edward Masen and your is...?" He trailed off.

" Isabella Swan, but call me Bella and if you don't mind I would like your eyes on my face." I Said, starting to get annoyed. I mean really. I am right here, you know?

" Sorry, would you like me to walk you to your first class? This school can be pretty confusing."NO WAY! I know this trick. this isn't the first time I've been new to a school. The last time I ended-up almost being raped. If Brandon hadn't had come and saved me I probably would have been raped, but I do have to thank the guy because I might not have been with Brandon and I would have missed out on the best years of me life. I could tell him that I already looked around the school. It wouldn't be a lie. But before I could speck two girls came up and answered for me.

"Thats okay Edward we'll walk Bella, here to her first class." A beautiful short pixie like girl with black spiky short hair said. While the other beautiful tall blond just stood there and it looked like she was trying hard not to punch Edward right in the face. I could tell all of us would be good friends. I could also tell that they both didn't like Edward just by the look on their faces.

" I think we should leave that up to Bella to decide." What was I going to say? I could say that I promised that I would walk with them but I don't even know their names. And what if he asked? But then again he looked like those dumb people who would say their names in the question.

" Well... umm. I already promised them that I would walk with them." Please don't ask their names. please don't ask... but i was cut off by Edward.

" Okay but first can you please tell me Alice and Rosalie's names because I keep forgetting them." WOW. I was right but not only that he said he forgot them even though it was right in the question!

" Aliceand Rosalie, good-bye Edwin." I was just saying to bug him but it was fun to watch his face.

As we were walking away the short one, (I knew one was Alice and one Rosalie I just didn't know which one.) turned to me. " OMG!! that was amazing. Oh and by the way my name is Alice and this is Rosalie. But WOW the was awesome! Don't you think? And the way his face just fell when you said Edwin instead of Edward. WOW I mean that was... WOW" She didn't even stop to let anyone say anything let a lone take a breath.

" Clam down Alice. Let her talk." Rosalie said

" Sorry" I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

" Whats so funny?"

" Your face!" Rosalie looked at Alice and started to laugh with me.  
" What!? Is my make-up messed up?" Alice face turned from sad to worried.

Which only made me and Rosalie laugh harder. Once we could talk again I answered her because she was searching her bag for a mirror.

" No Alice your make-up is fine... it's just when Rosalie told you to calm down your face fell like someone telling a two-year old no Christmas."

" Oh... Okay" Her face was all bright and cheerful again.

" Soo... what is your first class?" Rosalie was the quite one but she looked like if she was mad you would want to stay out of her way.

I pulled out my schedule and..." English with Mrs. Cope? But i thought she was the secretary."

" She is. Mrs. Cope has five kids and she is single. So she needs both jobs to pay for all the bills and food and clothes." Alice explained Oh thats so sad I wish I could do something but instead of dwelling on this sad subject...

" What do you guys have first?"  
Before Alice could answer Rosalie said " same"

" Cool because I wouldn't want to keep you from your class."  
" You wouldn't have to worry about it because I hate school!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. Man she was a hyper girl. The next thing I knew we were in the class room and I was going up to Mrs. Cope I handed her my slip of paper so she could sign it. I don't know why she didn't sign it the office.  
" Okay now where can you sit? hmmm"  
Alice's hand shot right up" Mrs. Cope she could sit here, and you could move mike up front because your always saying how you need a spot for him up front so you can keep an eye on him. And now that Justin moved. You could move Mike up front and Bella back here."

" Yes. Thank-you Alice. Mike up front. Bella you can go sit beside Alice."  
Walking Down the isle. I tripped on someone's book bag. I prepared my self for my face to hit the floor but it never happened. Thats when I felt someones arms around my waist. When I looked to see who it was I saw the face of someone who looked like Edward but yet, looked like the complete opposite of him. The one thing I liked about him was the fact that he was looking at my face and not my boobs, not that he wasn't hot, he was. It's just that I don't know if I could go out with him. I mean after the crash I haven't loved anyone since. He pulled me up so I was on my feet again.

" Hi. My name is Dustin and you must be Isabella or do you prefer something else?" He asked.

" Bella."  
" It fit's"  
" Thank-you. I better go sit down."  
Mrs. Cope spoke for the first time " Isabella are you okay, that fall must of hurt."  
" I'm fine. Thanks" I wonder why she acted like she couldn't see him. Maybe she thought I fell before Dustin got there.  
" Okay go sit down Isabella and Edward.  
I heard a huge sigh come from Dustin. " My name is Dustin not Edward." He seemed a little mad about it. I would be to if someone called me by the wrong name. Actually someone did.

" And I would like it if you called me Bella not Isabella... please." I put please in as an after thought because I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. I mean she does have five kids names to remember and then the three hundred that go to this school.

" I'm sorry. Now can we please start class before there is no time left?" As soon as she said that the bell rang.  
Alice and Rosalie came walking up to me with smiles on there faces.

" What?"  
" We think that Dustin likes you." Alice said almost a little to loud

" SHH!" Me and Rosalie said at the same time. which caused us to laugh.

" He probably has a girlfriend."

" nope" Rosalie popped the the 'p'

" But he's so gorgeous! How could he not have a girlfriend?"

" All the girls here like he's twin Edward. If they do talk to Dustin it's only for Edward's number." Rosalie informed me.

" AWE. That so sad."

" I know. And when me and Rosalie try to talk to him, he just says ' no you can't have Edwards number' ".

" But it's not like we want Edward's number. I have Emmett Alice's brother and Alice as my brother Jasper."

" Ya, Edward is a player too. He's got someone new each week. Lauren and him have probably gone out at least 5 times this year. Him and Jessica, 3 times and there have been so many girls I have lost count, but those two go around the whole school saying that they are going out with him. Right now I think that him and Lauren are going out but it wouldn't surprise me if they broke-up this morning." Alice explain pretty much everything. " So what do you have next?" Alice's mood changed, yet again.

" I think I have Trig with someone," I pulled out my schedule to see. Sure enough." Yup I have Trig."

" Awe, we don't have that. Do you have free after that?"  
" let me check..... Yup! So I guess I'll see you for free period?"  
" Ya we'll see you there."

" Bye Bella" They both said at the same time.

" See ya."  
Walking to Trig I could see all eyes on me. Again with the boys all over my body and the girls with death glares. I didn't pay any attention to them though. One girl came up to me and said...

" OMG, You are like the most sluttiest girl in this like school." I mean I'm wearing jeans and a low cut t-shirt. She is wearing a mini-skirt that shows most of her ass and A tank-top up to her ribs and I'm the most sluttiest girl in the school? Ya right.

" This coming from person wearing almost no clothes at all. Are you trying to impress Edward or something?"

" No, I'm like Edward's girlfriend, I don't like need to."

" OH. You must be the slutty Lauren everyone as told me about. And from what I heard you guys are over."

" WE ARE NOT JUST BECAUSE LIKE HE TOLD ME THAT DOESN"T MEAN HE LIKE WONT BE IN BED WITH LIKE ME BY THE END OF THIS LIKE WEEK!"

"Oh. So it is true?"

"Like no."  
" Whatever I don't have time for girls like you. I have a life to get to and I don't want to spend it on people like you."

" Oh, Please you will like want to be my friend and like when you like do, don't even like think about coming to me because I like wont talk to you."

" Would you really be that nice to me? I didn't think you had it in you." Please why would I want to be her friend? She just called me slutty.

" Whatever like major loser" She even did the little thing with your fingers on your forehead.

" What are we, in grade 3? No one does that anymore... well at least normal people."  
" I do and I'm like normal"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. " Please a monkey wearing a suit is more normal then you."

" At least I've like had boyfriends before. I like beat you haven't even had like one. I mean like look at you, you are like ugly."

Okay that pushed me over the edge. " LOOK YOU LITTLE BITCH! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I DON"T NEED YOU TO TELL ME I"M NOT! YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT ALL THE GUYS ARE LOOKING AT ME AND EVEN NOTICING YOU AND YOUR

SLUTTY OUTFIT!" By now everyone was watching us fight.

" Looks like I like hit a sensitive spot. But before I like go, STAY LIKE AWAY FROM LIKE EDWARD HE'S LIKE MINE! LIKE GOT IT?"

" One it is, and two you can have him. He doesn't love you, your just another girl to him. I only go out with people that care about me. I wouldn't go out with him even if you payed me."

" Whatever if he like asked you, you like know you would like be like all over like him."

" Thats a funny joke. I'm laughing my ass off. HAHA" Just then the bell rang for everyone to go to their next classes.

" This isn't like over bitch"

I just turned around because if i said want I wanted to say, then I would be late for my next class.

Looking down at my watch I could tell that I was late. _Great,_ just what I need on my first day. When I walked in the class everyone's eyes went straight to me.

" Umm... Hi I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella please."

" Ah Miss. Swan good to see that your here. But I don't approve of tartness." A short plumb women with hair that, looks like Alice's hair or a least it's spouse to. It is even dyed the same color but more fayed. I like Alice's better at least it's the real thing.

" Sorry it wont happen again."

" See to it, that it doesn't. Now Isabella you can sit beside Mike up front. It's not that I don't like you it's just that because I don't know you yet."

" Thats okay I don't mind it up front."

" good now lets start. Everyone open up to page 257 in your math book."

" Hi, my names Mike. You are the one that took my seat in Mrs. Cope class and the one that tripped. Isabella right?" Is he trying to look at my butt?

" Bella"

" OHH... isn't that like Italian for beautiful?" No shit sherlock. The only people that I have ever known that didn't ask that is Brandon, Dustin and Edward but Edward probably doesn't even know one word in Italian.

" Yes it is Mike." _Great. H_e's just like everyone else looking at my boobs

" Well in case no one has told you this. It fits. I'm the first one to tell you this aren't I"

" No your not Mike, now please be quite I'm trying to listen. If there is one subject I need to pay attention it's this one."

" Okay" Mike picked up his pen and started to write.

So Bella want to go on a date with me

Friday night? We could go the movies

or something.

Said the note that landed on my desk.

No Thanks Mike. I'm really busy with moving and stuff.

I thew the note back on his desk. Why would I want to go out with him? He's probably only looked at my face for two seconds then back to my boobs. While I was writing thats the only thing he saw. The note was back on my desk.

Okay maybe some other time then?

OHHH.... like next weekend?

God can't he take a hint? I don't like him. Maybe it's time to be the mean one.

Listen Mike. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. Maybe we can just be friends?

I would like that better. Like I said I'm sorry.

I Put the note back on his desk and started to write from the book. Some of these question were hard. I could see Mike from the corner of my eye ripping out new pages from his notebook trying to think of something to say. Then he finally thought of something to say. A whole new note landed on my desk.

Thats fine. I was just going to use

you to go out with Lauren.

Ya right. I could see how his face fell when when he read that note.

The rest of the class went by quickly, after that. Then I was off to free period!

When I got out of Trig. Alice was waiting for me.

" Hey, where is Rosalie?"

" Oh she said to meet her in the free period room."

" Cool, so do you know anyone else that will be joining us for free or is it just us three" I asked.

"Actually there is. There is my brother Emmett and my boyfriend Jasper. Dustin sits with us but thats only because we ask every time, otherwise he would sit all by himself the whole. Unless a girl goes up to him to ask for Edwards number."

" Okay."

" Great, just great here comes Tyler."

" Good to see you too Alice."

" What do you want Tyler?"

" Just to talk to the hot one over here"

" Well the hot one does have a name and the hot one isn't interested"

" You tell him Bella"

" Come on baby I have free lets go outside away from everyone, I can't stay away from that body of yours." Again with the boob and butt looking, god there is a lot of perves in this school.

" Sorry I don't date sex addicts"

" Whatever. come to me when your ready for all of this." WOW a perve and cocky. I thought as he walked to the free room.

" Come on Bella time to meet everyone."

____________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so there you have it the next chapter. **

**Hope you all liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT HELPS ME WRITE. IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**


	5. Tyler and Tanya

**Okay thanks to all who read the last chapter.**

**I am not very happy with with the reviews I'm getting so I'm not putting in my favorite review. So if you want your name in the beginning of a chapter you guys are going to have to write better reviews.**

**Disclaimer: So I'm getting pretty sick of having to write " I don't not own twilight." So this is going to be my last time saying it and it's going to count for the rest of this story.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

APOV:

While I listened to Bella tell Tyler off I was thinking. _I wonder if everyone will like Bella. I already know that Rosalie likes her. But what if Emmett doesn't? AND OMG WHAT IF JASPER DOESN"T? I wouldn't be able to be friends with someone that Jasper doesn't like, And I really like Bella. She is nice, beautiful, smart but best of all she looked like she cares more about others then her self. _

I caught the last part of their conversation or fight... well whatever you want to call it.

" Sorry I don't date sex addicts" OH, good one. Bella is smart to stay away from him. Rosalie made the same mistake. Rosalie liked Tyler and Tyler just thought that she was hot, so Tyler asked her out and she said yes. Rosalie and Emmett were just friends but everyone knew that Emmett liked Rosalie but she didn't like him. So anyways they went on their date and he brought her back to his house because he said " I need something." Rosalie being the dumb one went inside with him. HE went downstairs where there was a bed for guests. He sat down on the bed and told Rosalie to come and sit beside him, and of course she did. HE stood up and walked in front of her. Tyler pushed her down and went on top of her, he started to pull up her shirt when she finally realized what was happening. She kneed him in the balls, he fell over. Rosalie ran upstairs and locked her self in the bath room. While Rosalie was in the bathroom she remembered that she had her cell phone on so she called... Emmett to come and pick her up. Lucky that me and Jasper were with him because when he got there the bathroom door had been knocked down and Tyler was on top of Rosalie's naked body. Jasper and Emmett pulled Tyler off of Rosalie. I got Rosalie up off the floor and warped her up in a blanket and pulled her out of the door. I'm strong but not strong enough to carry Rose,I wasn't even close to the door when Emmett was done beating up Tyler. He picked her up and told her that she was ok. A month and two days after that, they were going out. I guess Rosalie learned to like Emmett and the fact that he saved her helped her realize that too.

" Whatever, come to me when you're ready for all of this." HA. YA right.

" Come on Bella it's time to meet everybody." Again I hope everyone likes her.

" Okay let's go... who else is in free with us?"

" UMM Lauren and Jessica and... Tanya, Tyler umm... Kelsey. OMG you will just love her. She is amazing and so funny. I swear to god Dustin likes her." OPPS, I forgot that Bella might like him. " But don't worry I think it's just a crush." Me and Bella contuited to talk about random stuff until we got to the free room. Here goes nothing.

" Hey everyone. HEY JAZZY!" I said as i kissed him on the check. He pouted. AWEE he looks so cute. So I gave him a small peck on the lips. All smiles now.

" I do not want to see my little sister and my best friend kissing" Whined Emmett, like a little girl I might add.

Jasper spoke up " And it isn't a pretty picture watching you and Rose kiss" Everyone laughed. We only stopped when we heard a laugh.

" OH MY GOD!"

" Alice be quite" Rosalie whispered-yelled at me.

" Sorry but Rose we forgot to introduce Bella"

" SHIT"

" Okay everyone this is Bella and Bella this is Jazzy, Jazz or Jasper, and Emmett, Emmie-bear, Emmie or Em which ever one you like best. "

" Hi guys_" _Bella is super nice

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh I know 4 losers... oh I was wrong 5." _GREAT JUST WHAT WE NEED! _Tanya to come and ruin the day. Just when it starts to get good. She is such a bitch. WAIT SHE SAID 5... but there is 6 of us here. There is me, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Dustin who just sat down. Maybe she wasn't talking about Bella.

" What do you want?" Rosalie hates her guts but then again so do a lot of us.

" Oh you know. I just wanted to come and see all of my very best friends." CRAP! Thats all crap!

" Since when are we YOUR best friends?" I think we were all getting annoyed with her.

" Well... you guys aren't my friends but me and Isabella are."

Bella spoke for the first time. " My name is Bella and I don't even know you. So how could we be friends?"

" Well I just know we are going to be friends. So why don't you come and hang out with me and my friend and ditch these losers."

" One I would never hang out with someone like you, and two they are better friends then you will ever be."

" Listen. If you want a good rep here, the smart thing to do would come hang out with me and my friends. I could tell you a thousand ways to get Edward in bed with you. I saw him hitting on you, and I could tell you loved it."

" I guess I'm just going to have to live with a bad rep then, aren't I? And I would NEVER EVER want to go out with Edward! Or even get in bed with him!"

" What ever you are ugly anyway. I'm just trying to be nice. Alice and the rest of the losers are too. You will never have any friends here if it's the last thing I do"

" Is that threat?" Bella asked. Man she was good at this.

" It's Promise"

" Whatever. Why don't you go back to your skanks you like to call friends?" Man I'm going to have to get lessons from her and reassure her that we like her and it's not just out of pity.

Tanya walked away with a "Hmmp".

After she was out of hearing range we burst out laughing. Well at least me Rosalie, Jasper and Dustin did. Emmett was already laughing before she even walked away. The only one that wasn't laughing was Bella. I could tell right away that Bella was hurt by what Tanya had said about us just trying to be nice.

I stopped laughing as soon as I saw Bella face so did Dustin but everyone else didn't even notice. " Bella don't listen to her. She is just jealous that you didn't want to go hang out with her and her friends but me and Rosalie really like you. I can't say for everyone else but I know for a fact that I like you and Rose likes you."

At the sound of Rose's name everyone stopped laughing and looked at us, and as soon as Rose saw that Bella was almost in tears she rushed to hug her.

" It's okay Bella. Don't listen to Tanya, she doesn't know what she talking about. We love you. Don't we guys?"

" She is like another Alice to me. If anyone hurt her. I would beat their ass. And the way you told Tanya off best dame thing I saw today, " Emmett of course.

" I would have to help Emmett with that, she is just like a Rosalie to me, she is my second sister." Jasper always so sweet.

" I would go to the end of the earth for you, Bella" SO DUSTIN DOES TALK! " I mean... um... well it's... um... same thing as Jasper and Emmett," AWE! He likes her. How sweet is that?

" See Bella you all love you... some more then others," Rose said looking straight at Dustin, who blushed so deep. " but we all love you, just the same,"

" Thanks guys, I never had so many friends before"

" I find that very hard to believe," Dustin really should think before he talks.

" Well I don't... I mean look at me."

" Believe me I have." He needs to think before he talks really really bad, but Bella blushed so bad. They would be so cute together. I need to think of a plan to get them together.... I'll have to get Rose to help me.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**So I was going to leave off right there but because I'm so nice... I am going to keep writing! Don't you all just love me? Well back on with the story then. Go on keep reading.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat down for the first time since the beginning of free. As soon as I sat down I started to write a note to Rose.

( Rosalie is in bold and Alice is underlined)

Rose we so need to get Bella and Dustin together!!! LIKE NOW!!!

**I know Alice but how? Anytime a girl talks to him he thinks it's for Edwards number**

Um... meet me after school and we'll think of some thing... OH I KNOW A SHOPPING SPREE!!!!!

**How in the world is a shopping spree going to get Dustin and Bella together?**

Well we need guys to hold our bags don't we? And there is 3 of us so you we need three guys to hold our bags.

**I still don't see how this is going to bring them together.**

OMFG! How could she not see it? We will all skip school Friday to go on a all day shopping spree. Once we get there we WILL do some shopping then me and Rosalie will have to take the guys and in guys I mean Jasper and Emmett to go underwear shopping or something like that then, that will leave them some time to get to know each other. And after the shopping spree we could go back to my house for a sleep over and Dustin would stay too, which would give them even more time to get to know each other

We will skip school Friday to go on a all day shopping spree in Seattle. When we get to the mall in Seattle we will do a little shopping and then we take Jasper and Emmett to go underwear shopping or some thing like that. While we are gone they will have sometime to get to know each. After the mall we will come back to my house and have a sleep over that will last 2 nights. Dustin will stay too and that will give them even more time to get to know each other and hopefully by the end of the weekend they will be together. GOT IT?  


**YES. That has to be the best idea you've had all day... make that all week! Let's tell everyone!**

OKAY!

" Okay guys so here is the deal. Me and Rose have decided to go on a all day shopping spree!" Dustin and Bella went back to their books probably thinking that they weren't invented. " Hey Dustin, Bella you guys better pay attention because you are coming too." After I saw that they were paying attention I told everyone the plan. Well not the whole plan. " So anyways we will take Friday off from school and get up at 6:00, leave by 7:00, get there by 9:00, shop until 6:00 get back home around 8:00, everyone stays two nights at my house, But on Sunday I'm kicking you all out. Sounds fun, right?" Jasper and Emmett were coming rather they liked it or not. I could guilt Bella and Dustin into coming. So I didn't really need to ask but still.

" Ya, I guess. But I have to ask my dad if I can go to your house for two nights. He doesn't have to know about the skipping school part," GREAT! Bella was in now all we need is Dustin.

" Well... my brother doesn't get up until 7:30 so we will be gone by that time... sure! Why the hell not?"

" YAH!" Me and Rose screamed at the same time.

" This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

The Week flew by and we were always making plans, for this and that. By Thursday night we were ready to go. We rented a car that was able to fit all of us. Me and Emmett were going to pick up Rosalie and Jasper then we were off to Bella's and Dustin's meeting place. Bella told her dad that she had to go to the school to finish up a project that was saved on one of the computers there. Dustin told his mom the same thing and the rest of us just told our parents how it is. Since all of us had such good grades they weren't really worried about one day.

Once me and Emmett got Rosalie and Jasper we went to pick up Bella and Dustin.

Emmett and Rosalie were up front, Me and Jasper in the next row and Bella and Dusting behind us. We had a HUGE trunk to fit all of the bags, but we might have to put some beside me, Bella, Dustin and Jasper because I always go over broad.

Since Bells couldn't really bring a lot of money with her me and Rose are splitting the cost. I'm paying for the first store and Rose is paying for the next store, and it will go like that till we are done. And this shopping trip is all about Bella NOT ROSE and NOT ME, but I probably will find something I like, I know Rose will.

Mine and Rosalie's plan goes like this we shop until lunch. After we get something to eat we take the boys somewhere, and leave Bella and Dustin a lone. At around 3:00 we will come back and take Bella somewhere shopping like Victoria's secret. A place where the boys can't come at all, and ask Bella what they were talking about. This is the best plan me and Rose have come up with since the time we were trying to get me and Jasper together and look where it as landed us at, I'm the most happiest person in the world. I just know that they are meant to be together. Time to sleep....

I woke-up up at 6:03 in the morning. Crap! I just wasted 3 minutes sleeping when I could have been getting ready! I Quickly got in the shower and washed my hair and my body. I was out before 10 minutes were up. I put my towel around me and dried my hair while my hair straightener was heating up. Once I was done with my hair and make-up and putting my clothes on I found that Emmett was still sleeping and it was 6:25!

" EMMETT! GET UP! I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

" I"m up, I'm up!"

" Good now go get a shower and put the clothes on that I put out for you."

" Ya, ya, ya," I don't get how people don't like the morning. It means some thing great might happen but all people want to do is stay in bed all day. I will never get people like that.

I went down stairs, got two blows downs filled them with Fruit Loops, put milk in my blow and left the milk open and sat down to eat. Not 5 minutes latter Emmett came down stairs poured the milk in his Fruit Loops and sat down beside me.

" Aren't you excited for today?"

" Ya, I guess. Alice can I ask you a question?"

" You already did dumbey"

" Okay.... um...er...umm"

" just say it already! I don't have all day,"

" How do you know when you are in... love?"

" YOU THINK THAT YOU LOVE ROSALIE!?"

" Ya.... so how can you tell. I mean you love Jasper right? I mean you're eyes get so happy and you get so excited whenever you say you love him. So how can I tell?"

" Emmett you have always been in love with her, you just didn't know it. And don't ask me how I know. I know because you are my brother and whenever you think about her your eyes are so light and happy."

" You think so?"

" I know so. Now I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth and get my purse and then we can go alright?"

" Ya, sure" He is so in love. I mean he is already thinking about her. " Oh and Alice?"

" Ya Em?" I stop half way up the stairs.

" Do you think I would be able to talk to Rosalie this weekend just me and her?"

" Of course," I turned around and run up the stairs. Going into the bathroom I couldn't help but think of all the good things that are going to happen this weekend.

Once I was done brushing my teeth I went in my room to get my purse and run down the stairs.

" Ready?"

" Yup. Let's go get Jazzy and Rose" I'm the only one that calls Jasper Jazzy.

Once we got to Rose and Jasper's house, I went to sit in the middle row with Jasper, and Rose and Emmett sat up front. Emmett was driving because he said that he didn't trust anyone else to drive this.

No one said anything for a while. We were all just thinking. I know what Emmett was think. He was thinking of a good way to tell Rosalie that he loves her. I was thinking about what Rosalie might say to Emmett and if Bella and Dustin are going to end up together. I had no idea what Jasper was thinking or what Rose was thinking but I had a good idea. The quite didn't last long because Emmett drives really fast so before I knew it we were at Bella and Dustin's meeting stop. They weren't even talking, they were both in their cars reading a DAME BOOK!

"Rose, this is going to be even harder then I thought"

" I know"

" Whats going to be harder then you thought, Alice?" Jasper. God I love him.

" I can't tell you now, I'll tell you after lunch. Okay?"

" Fine," AWEE! You don't know how much I want to tell him right now. It's so hard to say no to his pout.

" I'm sorry, would it help if I told you who it was about?" I'll have to text him because Bella and Dustin are getting in the car right now.

" Yes, it would,"

" Okay just let me text you." I pulled out my cell phone and text Jasper. ( Alice is underlined and Jasper is bold)

TO: Jasper

It's about Bella and Dustin

LOVE: Alice 3

To: Alice

**Alice are you trying to get them to go out?**

With love always: Your Jasper

To: Jasper

Yes but I can tell that they are meant to be together!

LOVE: Alice 3

To: Alice

**Are you sure? I mean I know that your not wrong a lot but still you don't want to wreak a what might be a good friendship just because you think that there might be love.**

With love always: Your Jasper

To: Jasper

I'm sure of it. And if it doesn't work out I'll take all the blame because after all this is my plan.

LOVE: Alice 3

**Okay, but we need to stop texting because I'm almost over my minutes**

With love always: Your Jasper

I love Jasper sooo much. He is so sweet.

" Hey turn up the music. This is a good song" I love this song! It's amazing!

_Hey Britney. _

_Why are you messing with me? _

_Is your boy on your mind? Is your boy in the car? Or are you alone..._

_So why... Does everything I saw just make you upset._

_I'm not here to bring you down but lift you up. _

_lift you up._

_So yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Go ahead and lower it down_

_lower it down._

_Just a little bit just a little bit * Lower it down*_

_So where do we go? Where do we go?_

_You cannot know. You will not know._

_So where do we go? Where do we go?_

_You cannot know. You will not know._

By now we were all singing along to the song.

_Hey Britney. _

_Where is your engagement ring? Does it mean anything?_

_Does the boy with the ring know you bounce, bounce, bounce around?_

_So how... am I supposed to act, When you're around him. When everything he says makes you upset._

_Brings you down, brings you down, brings you down._

_So yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and lower it down._

_Lower it down._

_Just a little bit._

_Just a little bit. * Lower it down*_

_So where do we go? Where do we go?_

_You cannot know. You will not know._

_So where do we go? When everybody know?_

_When everybody starts to bounce,bounce, bounce around._

_So where do we go? When everybody knows?_

_When everybody starts to bounce, bounce, bounce around._

_So yeah, yeah,yeah. Go ahead and lower it down._

_Just a little bit._

_Just a little bit._

_So where do we go? Where do we go? _

_You cannot know. You will not know._

_So where do we go? Where do we go?_

_You cannot know. You will not know._

We were all out of breath when the next song came on. We sang to every good song that came on for the rest of the drive to Seattle mall.

Once we were there Bella got out of the car with her mouth open.

" It's a big mall but I don't see why we need all day to shop,"

" Bella, Alice looks at every piece of clothing and trys on everything in each and every store. Trust me we need all day to shop." Emmet explained. What you might just love something but if you don't see it then you can't buy it.

" Alice you are NOT buying everything that you like for me, I wont let you thats to much." Me and Rose told her how this trip was all for her.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K!!!!

" _Bella we have something to tell you. Don't worry it's not bad I swear," Rosalie was trying to make Bella clam before I told her what we are doing._

" _Okay I'm listening,"_

" _Me and Rose have decided that... We are going to pay everything for you at the mall... and before you say anything don't because we ARE and thats final."_

" _I can't let you guys do that for me. Do you know how much you guys will be spending on me?"_

" _We have an idea. Please Bella! If it helps we will let you pay for your lunch and super. PLEASE?" I pouted because I know Bella can't say no to me when I'm pouting. No one can say no to me._

" _Fine. Buy me what ever you like," _

" _YAH! THANK-YOU BELLA!" Me and Rosalie said at the same time. _

END F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

" But Bella... you said that we could pay for everything that we wanted to. It wouldn't be very fair of you to take it back," I pouted. " Please, Bella!" She will say yes I just know it.

" Fine. But only because you look so sad," I knew it!

" THANK-YOU BELLA! I love you," I gave her my most cheesiest grins ever.

" Lets just go, Come on" Jasper graped my hand, and Emmett put his arm on Rosalie's waist. And we all headed to the mall.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you all think? **

**This is my longest chapter yet.**

**The song in this chapter is one that you will never know. Unless you do.**

**I can't tell you the band because I HATE it when people steal my bands.**

**Anyways you know the drill.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**It really does help me write.**

**Once again ideas are welcome. the reason I don't get m chapters up sometimes is because I need a good idea. So ya. I'm going to shut-up now, So you can REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thank-you for sticking by me with this story but… I have to stop.  
Now if you would like to continue this story just review and tell me then I will put up another A/N to tell every who it is.  
I'm sorry.


	7. HEY! happy to hear from me again?

I'M BACK!  
did ya miss me? I thought so.  
okay, so first things first, I changed my penname from " " to " the "  
just so you all know.  
and seconds things second. I'm not continuing with this story. I'm soo sorry.  
BUT! There is a good side to this. I am now writing a new story called " a new story" at least until I can think of another name.


End file.
